Spring Holiday
Now called Flower Laboratory in the game __TOC__ Explore a fantastic place, the Flower Laboratory! In this mysterious place, the guild of Gnomes the Perfumers creates exquisite fragrances and the ideas of new perfume compositions. Please, meet the beautiful Female Dragon Aurelia! She loves flowers. Aurelia is a bit clumsy, but she is very nice and charming. Like many girls, Aurelia likes sweets. Treat her to something tasty and she will show you the way to the Flower Laboratory. Become the owner of the Perfumer's Chest! Small busy gnomes have put very many valuable gifts there. These gifts will make your day. Spring Fragrances Prosper Bull: Do you already have your gifts ready? Oh, no! Have you forgotten about the holiday which our beautiful ladies love so much and anxiously await every year? Let me help you. We are going to make a gift that every woman will be crazy about. Let's go and find the Gnome who makes Perfume. *Explore the Dungeon in Shadows mode until you find the Fantastic Flashlight Prosper Bull: This is a very long story which Eleanor once told me. Ever since I heard it, I have been trying to help the gnomes, who make a lot of perfume for the women's holiday right before March 8, to get rid of the Female Dragon Aurelia. This Dragon is crazy about flowers. Gnome Kingdom Prosper Bull: Would you like to hear what happened in this story next? Are you wondering where the gnomes are coming from? It looks like you haven't yet realized that another black hole appeared in the Portals that you've been protecting and studying so meticulously. I suggest you use this black hole to study the corners of the universe. *Explore the Library in Jumbled Words mode until you find the Pouch with Petals Prosper Bull: Anyway, let me continue. Every time when the gnomes start making perfume for the coming spring holiday the awkward Female Dragon Aurelia gets attracted by the fragrances and flies to the gnomes. Unfortunately, she interferes with the process of creating the most exquisite fragrances in the world. Fragrant Business Prosper Bull: to help the gnomes prepare the most exquisite fragrances for our beautiful ladies, we must feed the female dragon Aurelia and assist the gnomes in their search for rhe perfume resources. *Help the Gnome the Perfumer and receive the Cup with Plasma from him. *Help the Gnome the Perfumer and receive the Gravitation Beverage from him. *Help the Gnome the Perfumer and receive the Vector Diagram from him. Prosper Bull: That's right! This is going to be an expedition which is very easy to organize with friends. The biggest challenge in this business is to start it. Then everything should go smoothly. When Aurelia has had enough of your Elven sweets she will leave th gnomes' laboratory for a while. This means that the gnomes will be able to get back to work. Gnomes the Perfumers Prosper Bull:The Gnomes' Laboratory is a unique place. Have you already visited the Museum of Perfume in our town? Has Eleanor told you about the ideal fragrance that she is looking for? There, you have an answer! The perfume that you can find in our town is the result of the gnomes' activity. It is time to visit their laboratory. *Help the Gnome the Perfumer at your friends' places and receive the Event Horizon from him. Prosper Bull: You probably think that Eleanor is the Gnome Princess. Part of this is true. Only Eleanor can cope with the gnomes. In return, being friends with Eleanor, the gnomes send the most interesting perfume samples to the Museum of Perfume. Awkward Aurelia Prosper Bull: Well, that's done by night appears by day. I have told you about Aurelia and how to feed her. Now it's time for you to talk with Eleanor. She finds ingredients for the gnomes' perfume. Moreover, only Eleanor knows where to find this or that secret ingredient in the Laboratory. *Organize an Expedition to the Female Dragon Aurelia and feed her *Explore the Flower Laboratory (further quests see there) Prosper Bull: Listen very carefully to everything that Eleanor will be telling you. If you listen to her closely we'll be able to receive a chest with gifts for the most beautiful and wonderful holiday in the world, the day of flowers, spring, and beautiful ladies. We must have this chest. Reward: Perfumer's Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Charges: 10 random * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Wonders of Petals Category:Event